When You're Gone
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Songfic - One song can change a whole situation


**Title:** When You're Gone

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock OneShot

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...! & The song belongs to Avril Lavigne

**Timeline:** sets a couple of months before the Pilot. Brock didn't have an affair with Barbra Jean yet.

**Summary: **Songfic** - **One song can change a whole situation.

**A/N:** I was bored and when I heard the song I thought, whooot great material for a musicvid...Weill after 30 minutes of headdesking over not finding the right scenes I thought,...hmm...let's write a fic...So here we go...Read&Review please...

xxxxxx

It was the day, the day that was going to change everything. Reba Hart took a deep breathe and walked up to the door of the Condo, knocking at the door. When Brock opened the door, she suddenly felt anger, sadness and hurt raise in her body and rushing through every vein in her body. She tried to avoid his look and moved her gaze to the floor, stepping inside as Brock stepped aside.

She noticed the radio was playing softly in the background. She sat down at the table and took out the folder that was in her purse. Brock watched every move she made and joined her at the table, sitting down across her.

"We just need to sign them and I'll send them out." Reba's voice was barely above a whisper when she took out a few documents and handed them to Brock. Those papers will be the final end of their twenty year marriage. They were only one signature away from it.

"Reba...Can we talk...please?," he asked as he moved the papers aside. She only shook her head and took the papers, holding them up. Brock let out a sighed and took them again, slowly picking up the pen she put on the table..

Reba felt her heart break in two and she stared down at the table trying not to break down. The very same moment the radio started to play a song she never heard before.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

The music of the radio seemed to get louder and louder as she looked up, meeting Brock's eyes. He looked into hers. He was carefully listening to the song and tried to read Reba's eyes, trying to find out what she was feeling..

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Reba felt her eyes fill with tears and closed her them, trying to prevent her tears from falling. She didn't notice the tears were stronger and escaped through the corner of her eyes.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

Brock's heart pounded in his chest when he saw the tears running down his wifes cheeks. Her eyes were tightly shut, yet every single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her beautiful face.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Reba slowly opened her eyes again, more tears pouring down her face. She met his eyes as they wandered over the table to her husbands face. Brock was clutching the pen in his hand. Reba only let out a quiet sob and kept listening to the song.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Brock tried to figure out why the song touched Reba so hard. To him it always seemed like it was over for her, she was done with her husband. She was strong and he knew she didn't need him.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Reba was getting choked by her emotions. She swore to herself that she'd never break down in front of him. She wanted to be strong and she wanted him to think she was strong. Brock let the pen drop down and reached out for her hand. Reba flinched away and quickly got up as the next lines floated through the air.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

That was it for Reba. She couldn't hold in anymore. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry, tears falling down her face like a waterfall. Brock immediately got up and wrapped his arms around Reba, holding her tightly in his embrace. At first Reba felt the urge to pull away from in, but soon she gave in and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding onto him with her dear life.

"Don't leave me...," she sobbed and pressed her face into his chest, taking in his scent. Brock tighten his arms around her and kissed her through her hair. He finally understood. Reba wasn't the strong person, she needed him as much as he needed her. A little smiled played around his lips and he laid his finger under chin to tilt her head up.

"I won't..." He smiled down at her and wiped her tears away. Her eyes once again locked with his.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

As the song slowly faded Brock cupped her cheek and bend his head down to press his lips on hers. Reba closed her eyes and let herself go, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She deepened the kiss and hold him tightly, a huge burden falling off her.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Reba whispered as she pulled away for air. Brock smiled and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"Only if we're both honest...I need to know if you need me...I wanna hear it from you."

Reba swallowed hard as he heard his voice. The only thing he wanted to know was, if he needed her. She realized that he didn't want the strong and independent woman she pretended to be. He wanted his old wife back, the one that leaned against him when she was needed support.

"I need you...I really do..." A few tears escaped her eyes yet again and Brock quickly kissed them away.

"I love you Reba...," he whispered and pulled her closer, kissing her softly. Reba kissed him back and promised to herself she'd never again pretend something she wasn't.


End file.
